He Wolf
by LannaMisho
Summary: Vio's to frustrated waiting for Green to call on him, so he goes to find other sources of nightly entertainment. Songfic: She Wolf. Main: BluexVio. Indicated: GreenxVio. yaoi, oneshot, M, lemon cut out.


Description: Vio's to frustrated waiting for Green to call on him, so he goes to find other sources of nightly entertainment. Songfic: She Wolf. Main: BluexVio. Indicated: GreenxVio. Lemon, yaoi, oneshot, M.

AN: I would advise listening to She Wolf by Shakira while reading this. Since, that's how I wrote it. This isn't a Valentines Day fic, but I'm uploading it as your valentine!

Warning: Yaoi, lemon, crack, alcohol…

* * *

><p>The clock continues to tick, the dull rhythmic beat echoing against already pulsating nerves. Darkness settles in the room, throbbing with anger. The phone sits silent as it's been all night. It remained within the cradle as innocent as can be, with no knowledge of its potential danger if it doesn't ring soon. My fingers drum against the leather arm of my black chair, the dark irritation filling me inside, pushing aside all usual rational thought.<p>

**_S.O.S. he's in disguise_**

**_S.O.S. he's in disguise_**

I can hear the wind outside, struggling to get through the walls that isolate me. It howls, with as frustration as I feel. I shift my position, crossing my legs, tapping the air with my foot. My bangs I pull away from my face by raking my fingers through them.

The clock continues to tick, tick, tick…

**_There's a he wolf in disguise_**

**_Coming out, coming out, coming out_**

'Fuck it.'

I think as I push myself out of my chair, and exit the room in a flurry. The hallway embraces my decision; the only sound: my shoes slapping the wood. The bedroom door is already open, waiting, as always, for occupants to pass by. Neither it nor I will be unsatisfied tonight. The closet flies open at my touch.

**_A domesticated boy that's all you ask of me_**

The good, patient lover. The steady, forceless gentlemen, whose only request is for me to wait by the phone until he calls to tell me if he was even thinking of coming over. It happened day after day, and I'm supposed to just wait around until he's in the mood, playing with myself alone in the dark.

Ha!

**_Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy_**

The clothes buried in the back of the closet are soon strewn across the bed. Everything I'd hidden away is leather and silks, each item tight and skimpy. It's my favorite deep violet silk top I grab first. It's still chilly outside, but it will be deliciously hot wherever I go hunting. The leather pants I snag next fit like a second skin, outlining every defined muscle.

**_The moon's awake now with eyes wide open_**

The moonlight illuminates the room as I hook a thin chain to dangle around my hips. A black collar fastens itself around my throat with my amused permission, and only the bottom two buttons of the shirt remain from the number of times it's been ripped open. The remaining clothes are tossed on the floor before the closet, forgotten. Its not likely anyone will mind them there tonight. I fill all six holes on my ear with a variety of styles. Two rings decorate my hand, carefully avoiding my ring finger. My eyes I make up slightly darker then normal, enough to be mysterious and sexy, but not particularly feminine.

**_My body's craving, so feed the hungry_**

It's been almost two weeks since his body connected with mine. Two frustrating weeks of longing, solo play, and boredom. My body burns to be touched; my hands itch to explore a body that isn't my own. However, he's busy.

**_I've been devoting myself to you Monday-to-Monday and Friday-to-Friday_**

**_Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it_**

Everyday I call him, whispering over the phone how fervent I am. I send him pictures; dirty enough to excite even the purest of minds. Then he calls back to say he's to tired from work, or has to spend the night finishing a project that's due soon.

I'm no fool, and I'm tired of playing one.

**_I'm starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in an office_**

**_So I'm gonna go somewhere cozy to get me a lover_**

**_And tell you all about it_**

I don't wait in line at the club. The bouncer takes one look at me as I slide up, and he lifts the rope, wishing me a good time. The music blares inside. The DJ plays something sexy, and the lights flash. Three potential playmates approach me immediately. They're handsome enough, and interested.

However that would be far too easy.

**_There's a he wolf in your closet_**

**_Open up and set him free_**

The bartender offers me any drink I want, on the house, and I take my pick. The alcohol isn't needed; I know what I want. However the taste is more then appreciated, and the aroma awakes my senses.

**_There's a he wolf in your closet_**

**_Let it out so it can breathe_**

He's sitting right across from me. Sexy, tall, firm, wearing nothing more then a pair of jeans, and a deep blue wife beater. His strong arms are folded over the counter, his blond hair wild, and becoming messier each time he runs his fingers through. His eyes stormy a searching. They aren't on me though.

Not yet.

**_Sitting across a bar, staring right at his prey_**

**_It's going well so far, he's gonna get his way_**

He's distracted by a innocent-looking piece of jailbait at a table, dressed far too conservatively in a red jacket. I can tell by the way he's tapping his drink; he plans on making a move the second the boys alone. His next drink will be of my choosing. A Between the Sheets is my usual signature. However I change my mind when the bartender tells me what my victim is drinking, and order him a Screaming Orgasm instead, which is more likely to suit his taste. Once my gift is delivered, and the bartender points me out to my surprised target, I make my way to the dance floor.

**_Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent_**

**_The moon's my teacher, and I'm her student_**

Something catchy and playful pumps its way through the speakers, and it only takes a moment for my body to start rocking along. I don't move to far from the bar, making sure to stay in his line of sight. I want him to see everything, and I want him to know who It's for. The music pulls me along hypnotically, and I raise my arms over my head, flowing with the beat.

**_To locate the single men, I got on me a special radar_**

**_And the fire department hotline in case I get in trouble later_**

As always, my plan attracts much unwanted attention. Others make their way over to dance with me, and I detach myself from them before they have the chance to think I'm interested. Before the end of the song, I look over at him. He's almost finished with my offering, and his attention is no longer diverted. The way he hungrily follows every movement of my body makes me shiver. When our eyes meet, I watch the realization cross his face that I am indeed waiting for him to join me.

**_Not looking for cute little divos or rich city guys that just want to enjoy_**

**_But having a very good time and behave very bad in the arms of a boy_**

He responds faster then I expected, making his way over to me immediately. He doesn't need another invitation, boldly grabbing my hips and pulling me tightly against him. He's taller then I guessed, and stronger too, wearing a heady scent that comes across clearly in close company. He's also pleasingly aggressive. I can feel his lustful heat from the moment out bodies align themselves. His interference doesn't throw off my rhythm, only changes the way it outwardly manifests itself. I continue to swing my hips in time to the music, against his firm body.

**_There's a he wolf in the closet_**

**_Open up and set him free_**

The song ends, and another starts on its tail, but neither of us stop. By the chorus, his hand has slipped under the back of my shirt, and his thumb excites my skin with small pleasant strokes. I push up on my toes, and groan loudly in his ear, hoping he can hear me over the music. His grip tightens passionately, but I work myself loose and nod my head towards a quieter section of the club.

**_There's a he wolf in your closet_**

**_Let it out so it can breathe_**

My back hits the wall, and his arm lands beside my head as he leans over me, making his interest undeniably clear by latching his mouth to mine in a skillful kiss that sends erotic tingles all the way to my toes. He's lucky I'm in the right mood, and not just here looking for someone to tease. I run my hands up his broad chest, admiring his physique. His hand seems to be addicted to my lower back, roaming the band of the tight material of my pants, while his eyes and mouth devour everything else. I grab his shirt when he pulls back for air, preventing him from getting far, and ask without hesitation,

"Your place, or mine?"

**_S.O.S. he's in disguise_**

**_S.O.S. he's in disguise_**

I learn his name on the drive home. I also learn how well he can keep the car on the road with my hand between his legs, and my mouth whispering hotly in his ear. Lets just say barely. I get him so hot and bothered, that he attacks me the moment the car turns off. His mouth engulfs mine, and his hands over my body almost challenge my sanity enough to give myself to the stranger right they're in my driveway.

Almost.

**_There's a he wolf in disguise_**

**_Coming out, coming out, coming out_**

The red light on my answering machine is blinking, and I barely have time to throw my jacket over it before he slams me into the wall. He assails my neck, right below the leather collar, biting and sucking violently, while I pull at that blue top. He allows the interruption only long enough to get the fabric over his head, but retaliate by ripping apart the final buttons of my shirt. His hands roaming my chest drive me crazy.

**_S.O.S. he's in disguise_**

**_S.O.S. he's in disguise_**

He doesn't seem to mind as I take the lead. Not when I whisper exactly what I plan to do, and deliver beyond anything he imagined. He causes me to falter more then I expect with his own skills that leave my throat coarse from the screams of pleasure he draws from me. I lose my mind quicker then normal, and more completely as well.

**_There's a he wolf in disguise_**

**_Coming out, coming out, coming out_**

He's bigger then I expected, filling me to bursting as I bring myself down around him. I tease him as long as I can manage before rocking in a steady beat. He praises me as a god, and increases my speed by manipulating my hips manually. Its hot and sweaty, the fire and pleasure consuming me, filling my mind with the need for release.

It comes, engulfing me in fire, and forcing the mans name from my mouth in the form of an enraptured scream.

**_There's a he wolf in your closet_**

His firm body proves itself a comfortable mattress as I lay my head down. One of his strong arms wraps around my waist, and surprisingly stays there as he whispers thanks for the drink, and I feel his breath start to even out. I don't manage to ponder my decisions that night for more then a minute, before sleep engulfs my exhausted satisfied mind.

And the red light continues to blink under my jacket in the living room.

**_Let it out so it can breathe_**

* * *

><p>HOLY SHIT! I managed to just sit down and fucking write something! First song fic! Inspired by needing a break from the long-ass thing I'm working on now. And She Wolf. By Shakira. It took me longer to edit this then it did to write it because I was so busy laughing, wondering where the heck this even came from. But, I guess it's not that bad.<p>

Tell me what you think. Happy V-Day!

LoZ, She Wolf © Not me.


End file.
